Missão Impossivel II
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: A Paparazzi volta a atacar, desta vez com uma ajuda nada convencional... Quem será a sua proxima vitíma?


**Notas 1: **Saint Seiya e Fruits Basket não me pertencem! Mas, o Aioria é meu!

**Notas 2: **Isso é um Crossover.

**Notas 3: **:P Não me matem por ainda tentar escrever comédias!

**Notas 4**: Esse fic é uma "continuação" do primeiro Missão Impossível.

**Missão Impossível II**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Prédio sede da revista Sanctuary – Atenas

- Realmente... Ninguém merece! – a funcionária conferia pela milésima vez as cartas e e-mails que atolavam sua sala e seu computador. – Por que mandaram tudo para cá?

- Gostou Lithos? – Níobe, a diretora, entrou toda feliz na sala. No rosto uma idéia claramente estampada. – Apesar de não ter conseguido a principal foto na edição passada, nossa matéria sobre o cavaleiro de Áries foi um S-U-C-E-S-S-O. Valeu o sacrifício não?

- Como? – disse espantada.

- Exatamente, não leu as cartas, querida? Apesar de você ter achado tudo horrível, as fãs amaram a matéria e mais ainda as fotos. Em especial... – disse sentando-se ao lado da funcionária. -...Aquela da samba-canção de carneirinhos.

- E?

- Temos uma nova missão querida, mas não vou te dizer agora... Mas, acho que vai gostar! – disse enquanto saia cantarolando pelo corredor.

- Outra missão? Sabia que atrás dessa alegria, tinha coisa... – disse coçando a cabeça e virando-se para o computador, onde jogava a milésima partida de paciência. – Pelo menos saio desse tédio mortal... – deu um suspiro. – E nem se lembraram do meu aniversário, só sirvo para tirar fotos impossíveis. – gotinhas surgiram em sua cabeça.

Horas depois... E vários tipos de joguinhos testados e zerados...

- Lithos! – a diretora entrou esfuziante. – Você parte amanhã para o Santuário e o melhor, desta vez não vai sozinha. – Entra rapaz.

Um rapaz visivelmente irritado entrou na sala. Sentando-se na primeira cadeira que viu e resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.

- Este é Souma Kyo. – apresentou a diretora. – Nosso novo estagiário, ele irá com você nessa missão.

- QUÊ? – os dois gritaram em uníssono.

- Sabe bem que eu só trabalho sozinha Níobe, eu não vou levar um pentelho comigo. – olhou bem para o rosto do garoto e pensou consigo mesma "embora ele seja uma gracinha". – É minha última palavra.

- E eu não sou estagiário porcaria nenhuma. – o garoto começou a reclamar, orelhas de gato levantavam de sua cabeça conforme ele gritava.

- Enquanto Shigure não mandar aquele texto prometido para nossa editora, você fica aqui e como estagiário. – disse nem ligando para a cara indignada de ambos. – E você Lithos, se me questionar, te mando para o setor de atendimento ao público, te separando para sempre da máquina fotográfica e dos joguinhos de paciência.

- O.O – abaixou a cabeça resignada. – Isso é uma injustiça.

- Preparem-se para sair amanhã cedo.

depois de vários berros de Souma Kyo

- O Shigure me paga... – suspirava ainda nervoso.

- Acho que não vai adiantar muita coisa...

Do lado da humilde escritora 

_- Por que é que estou nessa droga? – Kyo grita com a garota em frente ao monitor._

_- Porque eu quero._

_- E que direito você tem?_

_(olhar maligno) – TODOS! O teclado pertence a mim. (diz mostrando o teclado). E você fará o que eu quiser..._

_- Não vou não._

_(mexe com o teclado, fazendo o gato correr em volta da mesa) – Vai sim... E se reclamar, faço você fazer as pazes com o Yuki._

_Silêncio._

_- Podemos continuar?_

_- Humpf!_

- Por quê não?

- Nada, é só um palpite, nem conheço esse moço.

Silêncio

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Kyo já mais calmo.

- Ir para o santuário de manhã. – responde sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

- Onde é isso e o que é isso?

- Um lugar cheio de guerreiros, lutadores com poderes excepcionais... brilho no olhar E homens que são muito mais do que excepcionais.

- O.O – E o que vamos fazer lá?

- Tirar foto de um deles. – disse levantando-se da cadeira, indo em direção ao garoto.

Quando...

Tropeçou no fio da CPU e caiu no colo do pobre rapaz, derrubando-o, juntamente com a cadeira.

E ouviu-se além do barulho da queda, algo parecido com PLOF...

- Ai... – disse se levantando. – Me desculpe Kyo, sou desastrada demais... – procurou o garoto com os olhos. – Kyo...

Foi quando viu, no lugar onde o garoto estava caindo, um lindo gatinho laranja... Fofíssimo por sinal...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- 'Ferrou' – Kyo pensou desesperado.

- Um gatinho, que lindo! Eu amo gatinhos. – Lithos pegou o bichano e apertou-o em seu colo. – Ué... Disse ainda agarrada ao bichano, onde o Kyo se meteu?

- 'baka'- pensou.

- Mas, deixa pra lá, agora eu vou levar essa coisinha linda para tomar leite. – apertou ainda mais o gatinho.

- ' vou morrer sufocado'. – AI.

Lithos estancou.

- Você falou?

- 'epa'.

- Falou sim... O.O Não me diga que?

Algum tempo depois...

- Tudo bem, até que isso nos será útil. E não se preocupe, não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Espero. – disse Kyo sem camisa e com faixas passando pelo peito. – Pensei que ia quebrar todas as minhas costelas.

- Desculpa... – disse sem graça.

- Já descobriu quem é o infeliz?

- Que infeliz?

- Que vocês vão atacar.

- Ahhhh! Não. Níobe disse que é surpresa, só deixou aquela caixa e um envelope. Que só posso abrir quando já estivermos dentro do santuário. – o garoto olhava curioso. – Não vão descobrir a gente, tenho umas armas secretas. – sorriu.

E assim, Lithos passou o dia explicando a Souma Kyo como seria a "visita" ao Santuário, ensinando todos os pormenores para o gato.

Santuário

As amazonas e demais moradoras do santuário estavam reunidas na casa de Áries, colocando os papos (fofocas) em dia e combinando uma ou outra festinha entre elas.

- E então Sara, já perdoou o carneirinho? – disse Shina rindo com gosto.

- Coitado, ele não teve culpa. – Marin completou.

- Ele foi vítima de uma brincadeira muito sem graça. – Litos se aproximou com June, sentando-se ao lado das demais.

- Se o Shun fosse pego, também acho que ia ficar irritada. Não tiro sua razão Sara.

- Shina, você fica aí rindo, mas aposto que se o Miro fosse pego você iria perseguir o autor do atentado até o fim do mundo. – Shina ficou séria. – E o  
Mu é um cavaleiro, ele tinha que ter sentido que tinha alguém o perseguindo... Ainda acho que ele se deixou fotografar... – disse Sara, mostrando um semblante chateado.

- E se a pessoa conseguir anular o cosmos? – Litos perguntou.

- Pode ser... – as amazonas presentes responderam em uníssono.

- Mesmo assim, eu entendo a Sara, não ia gostar de ver o Aioria aparecer em uma revista dessas. – Marin disse, solidária a amiga.

- Concordo. – Litos respondeu. – Não ia gostar de ver o Toma, nem meu irmão, caindo nessa armadilha.

A conversa ainda continuou por muito tempo, quando foram interrompidas por Mu que entrava na casa junto de Kiki, depois de um tarde toda em treinamento.

- Oi! – disse o ariano, meio sem graça. 'a conversa parou de repente, aposto que estavam falando daquilo'.

- Oi. – responderam amarelas, menos Sara.

- Litos... – Kiki chegou sussurrando no ouvido da garota. – O Shaka está subindo do treino também. – o sorriso do garoto denunciou todas suas intenções.

Litos se levantou e foi junto com o garoto para a entrada da casa de Áries.

- Esses dois ainda vão se dar mal. – disse Marin balançando a cabeça. – Não deixam o Shaka em paz.

- E quem manda ele ser rabugento? – disse Shina.

- Acho que está na nossa hora. – disse June, apontando com os olhos para o casal presente.

- É mesmo. – Shina e Marin se levantaram juntas. – Até mais Sara. – as três responderam saindo juntas.

- Meninas, não... – quando viu já estava sozinha com o cavaleiro.

- Sara eu...

- Nem vem, ainda estou muito chateada com o senhor. – disse levantando-se e apontando o dedo para o rosto do cavaleiro.

- Eu já pedi desculpas.

- Mas, agora a revista ta rodando em toda Grécia. – ela o fuzilou.

- Então é ciúme? Ahh Sara, você sabe que eu sou todo seu. Elas podem ter as fotos, mas você tem o real; isso nunca vão conseguir... – disse abraçando a esposa.

- Eu devia te dar um soco isso sim. – ele riu e a beijou com carinho.

- Boba!

- Bobo!

Santuário – Manhã do dia seguinte.

Lithos e Kyo encontravam-se na entrada do Santuário, mas precisamente na parte onde os soldados e demais moradores freqüentavam. Já tinham passado da primeira fase, que era entrar por uma das lojas.

Kyo vestia uma roupa preta, por cima um enorme sobretudo, que escondia as cordas e demais equipamentos. A gola da camisa, como sempre, estava toda aberta.

- Não acha melhor fechar isso? Está chamando atenção demais.

- Não me venha dizer como devo deixar minha roupa. – respondeu irritado. – E eu não gosto de nada me sufocando.

A outra só riu. Lithos vestia como sempre uma roupa de amazona, com direito a máscara e uma capa que cobria o corpo. Precisava estar assim para poder entrar no zodíaco de ouro, sem levantar tantas suspeitas.

O problema agora, era como ela passaria por lá com o garoto ao seu lado... Mas, antes de pensar em uma estratégia decidiu ler a carta que Níobe deixara na caixa.

"Querida funcionária rebelde,

Não esquecemos seu aniversário e como presente irá fotografar seu amado leão, da maneira que sempre quis vê-lo (não dê esse riso bobo, porque não é pelado). Dentro da caixa, estão algumas roupas hippies, que resolvemos dar de presente a Aioria. Será com essas roupas que você terá que tirar fotos dele.

AH! Não são fotos apenas pra você, é um presente, mas tem uma matéria que tem de vir junto.

Beijos

Níobe"

- Hehe, tava muito perfeito pra ser verdade. – 'fotografar o Oria, que sonho! E como tiete profissional e assumida, já sei que caminhos devo ir...hauahuahau'. – Vamos gato, temos um atalho para pegar.

Saiu arrastando o garoto o mais rápido que conseguia, agora estava muito empolgada com a missão.

Algum tempo depois, já estavam na porta do templo de leão.

- Como eu pensei... – sussurrou. – Ainda estão todos dormindo. Kyo, você vigia, enquanto eu coloco essa caixa na porta e arrumo um bom lugar para nos escondermos.

- Por que eu tenho que vigiar? E se eu não quiser fazer isso? – calou ao perceber o olhar de censura da outra.

Arrumou tudo com cuidado, enquanto Kyo vigiava as proximidades. Deixou a caixa na porta do templo, com uma carta falando sobre o conteúdo ser um presente "atrasado" de aniversário.

- Oi! – disse Kyo. – Parece que ta vindo alguém.

- Então vem, já tinha preparado as cordas. – disse puxando o outro para subirem e se esconderem no teto.

- Acha que ele cai nessa? – perguntou Kyo.

- Cai sim! Observe.

- Litos, tem certeza de que não vai esquecer de dar o recado?

- Já disse que não.

- O Garan anda muito abusado, sai de noite e some... – balançou a cabeça.

- Ahh! Sr. Garan deve ter arrumado uma namorada. – disse Litos rindo.

Olharam um para o outro, com cara cômica...

- Não! – e caíram na risada.

- Ué o que é isso? – disse Aioria finalmente notando a caixa largada na porta de sua casa.

- É pra você mestre!

- Um presente. – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Minhas fãs me amam mesmo, até meses depois do meu aniversário, eu ainda ganho presente.

- Hummmm.

- Vou lá para dentro ver o que é. Até mais, pequena.

- Até. – disse Litos acenando, enquanto Aioria entrava todo feliz carregando a caixa. – Por que algo me diz que isso não está certo?

Foi quando ouviu um estrondo vindo do teto.

- Baka! Olha onde pisa. – disse Lithos nervosa, mas baixinho.

- Ei, quem está ai?

- Droga, descobriram a gente. – Lithos disse baixinho, descendo do telhado.

Kyo também desceu.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui e... – olhou bem para as duas... – O que é isso? – perguntou confuso. – São idênticas!

- Não dá para explicar agora gatinho. – Lithos apenas empurrou Kyo de encontro à outra Litos.

PLOF

- AHHHHHHH! Um gatinho, que lindo! Tão fofinho... – sorriu – Então era você que estava fazendo barulho é. – saiu descendo as escadas do templo. – Vou te levar na Marin, ela vai adorar te ver!

- 'De novo não'.

- Desculpa Kyo! – Lithos sorriu. – Mas, a Litos tem um ponto fraco... Adora gatinhos! – disse baixinho antes de entrar para o templo.

Não teve dificuldades para encontrar o quarto do leão... Também, depois de tantas tentativas de entrar naquele lugar quando era mais nova... Seria de estranhar se não soubesse. Preparou a máquina e se posicionou.

Aioria já havia aberto a caixa e agora experimentava as mais diferentes combinações de roupas hippies. Calças pantalonas, boca de sino, batas compridas e coloridas. E Lithos fotografava, em transe... Mal percebeu quando seu aparelho de esconder a energia vital caiu, fato que alertou o cavaleiro de imediato.

- Droga... – saiu devagar, escondendo-se entre as colunas.

O leão foi atrás, estava agora com um calça jeans rasgada e uma bata verde, toda aberta no peito. Mesmo escondida e tendo de sair em fuga, Lithos parou... Tirou mais algumas fotos e voltou a caminhar. Foi um erro...

Quando foi se preparar para correr, encontrou um obstáculo a sua frente. Olhou para cima, Aioria a olhava meio sério e meio divertido.

- VOCÊ? – olhou bem a garota. – Se não fosse a energia diferente, eu poderia ter te confundido com a minha irmãzinha. Então é a garota das fotos... Tsc Tsc. Acho que vou ter que tirar esse filme da sua máquina e te acompanhar até a saída.

Lithos deu dois passos para trás... Pegou a máquina e bateu outra foto...

- LINDO! – suspirou, ficando parada... Só olhando para o leão.

- Como? – não agüentou e pulou no pescoço de Aioria.

- Eu Amo Você!

- O.O Pirou? – disse Aioria completamente estático.

Foi quando sentiu alguém a arrastando e pegando a máquina de suas mãos, para, enquanto corria, tirar ainda mais fotos.

- Espere, aonde pensam que vão! Não vou deixar saírem desse Santuário com essas fotos. – correu atrás...

Só que não achou nem sombra deles... Só um gatinho laranja que passava tranqüilo pelas escadarias. Parou.

- Quer um conselho amigo? – disse pegando o bichano no colo. – Saia daqui antes que a Litos te veja, senão você morre sufocado. – e riu, colocando o gato no chão.

- 'Só agora que ele avisa? Deviam colocar uma plaquinha nessas loucas que esmagam os pobres gatos' – pensou, enquanto corria para o lugar em que havia deixado a maluca.

- Você é idiota mesmo heim? – disse, quando já entravam no prédio da editora. – Onde já se viu ficar sem reação na presença do inimigo.

- ainda em transe Aioria!

- BAKA!

- Ahhh! Que bom que já chegaram, pelo visto aproveitaram bem a missão! Só a cara da Lithos já revela tudo.

- Quero ir embora! – Kyo disse raivoso.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Shigure está te esperando na diretoria.

E saíram, deixando para trás uma fotografa abobalhada!

- Aioria!

Alguns meses depois...

- AIORIA DE LEÃO! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – Marin agitava com fúria uma revista, repleta de fotos de Aioria travestido de hippie.

- Eu não tive culpa Marin! – Aioria dizia, lacrimejando.

E Litos completamente alheia...

- Queria tanto ter mostrado o gatinho pras meninas!

FIM!

**N.A**: Mas uma vítima, tadinho do Oria, Será que Marin vai judiar muito dele?

Eu estou com vontade de escrever essa continuação faz tempo, mas nunca sentava pra colocar as mãos à obra. Só espero que tenha ficado engraçado.

Kyo: E eu tive que me dignar a fazer parte disso.

Dani: Ahhhh Kyo! Não foi tão ruim assim foi? E ainda tem recompensa.

Kyo fica vermelho.

Dani: Vai demorar um cadim, mas vai ter...

Kyo: Eu não precisando te salvar...

Dani: ¬¬ Não me salvou... Salvou as fotos... Eu queria ficar lá.

Kyo: AFEEEEE É cada maluco! ¬¬

Agora eu quero saber de vocês, ficou bom? Engraçado? Ou eu realmente não tenho veia cômica?

Se gostaram, eu começo uma votação:

Quem vocês querem ver perseguidos pela paparazzi?

E quem vocês querem ver como ajudante?

Digam ai...

Abraços e Bjos!

Lithos de Lion


End file.
